Your Song
by Jishka
Summary: SongFic: Ron/Herm. Ron promised himself to tell Hermione something... What is it? How will he tell her?


****

SongFic: Your Song

Written by Jishka

'Your Song' By: Elton John

Disclaimer: These characters are property of JK Rowling, not me bummer.

Ron sat quietly at his desk, a sugar quill in his mouth. 'Bloody hellhow in the world am I supposed to do this?' He thought. 'Hmmchocolate flavor just like her eyes' Ron let out a small sigh as his shoulders rose and fell. Then, with a slight thud he not-so-gently placed his head on the wooden desk, which was scattered with crumpled papers and torn pieces of parchment, a few falling to the floor of his room. "I've gotta write a letter to Hermione, she'll kill me, no even worse, she won't help me with my homework if I don't write over summer break" He said out loud to himself. 'And the fact I might even have feelings for her doesn't make this any easier.' Ron finished inside his head.

-----------

The previous school year at Hogwarts had drastically changed Ron well maybe just his perception of Hermione, but that was still a big change for him

"Ron! I'm sick of this! I hate us fighting! And half of it is because you have some problem with Victor!" Hermione practically screamed while on the verge of tears.

"I'm allowed to have my own opinions of people! And I happen to think that he's a stupid git! I get upset becauseI um" Ron stopped, realizing he didn't have an answer, or rather could answer this question maybe he would later some time, but surely not now.

"What Ron? What is it?" Hermione asked with less anger in her voice this time.

"Because he's bad at Quidditch, (which was a complete lie) and um and I hate his attitude." Ron stated, hoping that would be good enough for now.

"Fine." Hermione replied. "Then, think what you like, but don't get angry with _me_ about it! Keep your _opinions_ to yourself Ronald Weasley!" Hermione then turned on her heel and bolted for the girls' dormitories.

'Bloody hell, she used my full name she must be pissed.' Ron thought to himself.

Harry came up beside Ron and let out a sigh. "You two should give it a rest alreadyit can't be good for your health." He slightly chuckled at the last part.

Ron laughed a bit as well. "Yeah, it probably is" He continued in his mind, 'but I just can't stand her dating Krum but why? I'm probably jealous, just like everyone thinks I am but I can't tell Hermione, can I? Humph why does she like him anyway?'

-----------

Ron continued to sit at his desk, thinking about the argument. They had made up the next day, but Ron couldn't help from constantly remembering his thoughts after the fight. He was lying in bed staring at the ceiling

'Hermione hmm, is it because I really am _jealous_? Practically all of Griffindor thinks I am. I wonder if she feels the same? But how _could_ she? She is dating Viktor.' He cringed at the though of his name. 'I should tell her someday.'

So Ron was at his desk, he knew he had to tell her. It was summer already, and he had promised himself to tell Hermione about his _slight_ jealousy. But how? How was he supposed to let her know without her thinking that he-well he couldn't stop her from thinking that was for sure

Maybe a poem, a song? Nah, I'm not going to be all soft and squishy wait-a song? Hmm..I could tell her about my favorite muggle songand ask her if she's heard it! And then I'll ask her to listen to ithmm I just have to find a muggle song that fits.

Ron went downstairs to talk to his father. "Hey Dad?"

"He's in his workshop Ron." He heard his mother call from the kitchen.

"Thanks Mum" Ron said as he went outside to the wooden shack commonly called, "Dad's workshop." As he entered the shop he looked around the somewhat small room and saw his father working, hunched over a piece of junk from a lorry. "Dad?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"Can I use that muggle raado thing?"

"Oh the radio? Yeah sure, its' in the crate over there." Mr. Weasley explained as he pointed to a corner of the room.

"Thanks Dad." Ron said as he left the shop, eager to find a good song before Hermione got upset at the delay of his post he told her he would send two days ago (Yep, as we know he's a procrastinator!)

-----------

Sitting upon the roof of The Burrow, Ron looked off into the distance at the sun. It was slowly disappearing from the sky behind the horizon illuminating the clouds with brilliant shades of orange, red, and purple. Much to his mum's dislike, he was allowed to sit on the roof because it got the best reception for the muggle radio. Arthur was very pleased that his son was interested in muggle music, and assured Molly he was safe and was being educated as well.

As Ron quietly listened to the evening love song channel a song began that drew attention from the captivating sunset.

****

It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside

I'm not one of those who can, easily hide

I don't have much money, but , boy if I did

I'd buy a big house where, we both could live

"How fitting." Ron murmured.

****

If I was a sculptor, but then again no

or a man who make potions for a travelling show

well I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do

My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple but , now that it's done

I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind

that I put down in words

How wonderful life is, when you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss

well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross "Yeah, at Krum." Ron pouted.

****

But the sun's been quite kind, well I wrote down this song

It's for people like you that, keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do

you see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue

Anyway, the thing is , what I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

"Perfect, this song it perfect" Ron sighed as he pulled out a quill and parchment as he began to write his letter to Hermione. "I hope she's heard of this muggle Elton John guy"

****

A/N: Hey ppl. PLEASE review! I'd like some feedback on this. It's my first songfic. Also, let me know if you want a sequel to this. Thankies Much! ^_^ **--Jishka**


End file.
